1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grip adjusting insert. More particularly, the present invention relates to a grip adjusting insert for a hole in a bowling ball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for bowling ball inserts have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,796 to Ginder teaches a cylindrical longitudinally-slotted finger-receiving insert that is axially movable within a cylindrical sleeve secured in a bowling ball. When moved axially by a securing bolt passing through a closure member at one end of the insert and into the ball, tapered walls of the insert and sleeve coact to charge the inner diameter of the insert without changing the angular relationship between the insert and its longitudinal axis. When the insert is removed from the ball, an enlargement in the insert slot permits the bolt to be slide into and out of a slot in the closure member communicating with the insert slot.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,102 to Seyley teaches a removable interchangeable thumb or finger grip insert for the thumb or finger hole of a bowling ball. The insert is generally cylindrical and hollow and is formed with a slotted resilient hollow bottom axial internally and externally threaded stud for threadedly engaging in the bottom of the bowling ball hole. A tapered adjustable wedging screw is engaged in the hollow stud for expanding it to tightly grip the bowling ball. The screw has a square bore engageable by a correspondingly shaped L-shaped square tool bar. A spanner wrench tool is provided, the bottom of the wrench tool having a pair of spaced depending pins engageable in holes provided in the bottom of the insert for rotating same.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,162 to Miller teaches a device mountable within the thumb opening or thumb hole of a bowling ball which is manually adjustable to constrict the opening i.e., narrow the diameter of the opening of the thumb hole. A screw is threaded directly against a movable shoulder which narrows the opening for the thumb. Unscrewing or reversal of the screw causes the shoulder to move outwardly toward its original position to enlarge the opening for the thumb. The screw includes a bottom lip to prevent it from being totally unscrewed and the possible risk of loss. In a second embodiment, a screw serves as a cam rotator to move a cam on an eccentric toward the movable shoulder thereby forcing the shoulder to move inwardly and thus constrict the thumb opening.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,654 to Haza teaches an insert for varying the inside diameter of a hole in a device such as a bowling ball. The insert has a co-axial pair of telescoping tubes joined by a thread so that the tubes may be made longer or shorter by turning one of said tubes relative to another of the tubes. The inside tube terminates at its upper end in a conical wedge shape. A flexible tube or sleeve is cemented to the outside telescoping tube to be engaged by the inside tube as it telescopes. The flexible tube has a conical wedge on its outside surface for confronting the conical wedge shaped end of the inside tube. By turning one of the tubes, the two conical wedges advance toward or retract from each other to construct or relax the diameter of the flexible tube over a continuous range extending from a fully relaxed maximum diameter hole to a fully constricted minimum diameter hole.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,308 to Gaunt teaches a bowling ball that has an oversized finger hole in which a rigid liner insert is secured. The rigid liner insert has an inner cylindrical bore with an internal threaded portion. A cylindrical finger receiving insert has an internal bore of a preselected diameter and an external cylindrical surface with external threads formed thereon. The finger receiving insert having an internal bore of a preselected diameter is threadedly secured in the liner insert to provide a bowling ball having a finger hole of a preselected diameter. The finger receiving insert may be threadably removed from the liner insert and another finger receiving insert with a different preselected diameter may be threadedly secured therein.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,061 to Bernhardt teaches a finger hole insert for a bowling ball which is formed of a resilient tubular body and is adapted to be inserted into a finger hole. The insert has an oblong cylindrical inner wall surface defining finger openings at opposite terminal ends of the insert which are sized to permit insertion of a bowler's finger therein. The finger openings have thickened parallel planar finger pads therein adapted for cushioning the bowler's finger. The finger openings also have opposed arcuate finger pads for augmenting the spin and lift applied during delivery of the bowling ball. In this matter, the bowler has a preferential choice between the two functions provided by each finger opening of the insert.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,276 to Hill teaches an insert system for the finger and thumb holes of a bowling ball and a method for installing the insert system. The insert system includes a master that is bonded inside each of the holes. A number of inserts are provided having different internal diameters, shapes, and pitches (the angle of the hole relative to the ball's surface). Inserts are also provided that have offset internal holes, to allow for changes in finger span by rotating the insert relative to the master. The master is provided with tapered inner and outer surfaces. The taper on the outer surface helps in bonding the master to the ball by providing voids that are filled with adhesive. The tapered inner surface cooperates with a tapered outer surface on the insert, to lock the insert to the master. A round head screw assembly is additionally provided with each insert to insure that a shock of impact will not loosen the fit between the master and the insert.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for bowling ball inserts have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.